Party Animal
by damn-aesthetic
Summary: Finally, Shinichi has returned from being Conan, but what has happened to him? Rated M just in case my mind goes crazy...
1. Chapter 1

**Party Animal**

**A/N: Thank you Kaggami-Chan for the idea! It's not exactly what you suggested, but it works :P! **

**Anyways... Let the story commence~! 00**

Music blaring, Kudou Shinichi sighed as he gulped down his 4th glass of bourbon that night. Being only 21 years old, some of the other customers looked at him oddly. Why would the Great Detective of the East be drinking his brains out? Well, you could say that it has been six months since his return from being Conan, and one week since Ran left him.

After Shinichi returned, all Hell has broken lose. First, Ran figured out that Shinichi was Conan, then she stopped talking to him completely. Second, he has been going through mood swings after taking the antidote for APTX 4869. Third, the Black Organization was taken down, but in the process Haibara was kidnapped. Shinichi soon found her, but she was pissed at him, saying she got caught because he was to clumsy and didn't hide himself well enough.

So you can sort of see why he was now at a club, drinking himself stupid.

Pouring himself another shot, Shinichi gulped down more bourbon. Face flushed and starting to get a fuzzy feeling in his gut with a warm feeling running through in his veins, Shinichi strode over to the door. With the music blasting in his eardrums, he began to feel even more warm. Looking at the dance floor, everything became a swirl. Stumbling into a nearby table, Shinichi clutched to the edge. Barley able to hold himself up, he stumbled into someone.

"I'm sorry-"

"Shinichi?!"

_'Oh Shit..'_

**A/N:... Yeah, I suck, I already know! I'm sorry for not updating RP in awhile... BUT! Here is a new little series thingy I'm starting! I should be updating soon anyways.. I know this is short, but I wanted to get something out here! -_-**

**Please review, dudes~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Party Animal**

"Shinichi?"

_'Oh shit.'_

Whipping around with speed that almost made him hurl up the alcohol in his system, Shinichi's eyes went wide as he layed them apon his caller.

Standing tall with grace, Ran looked at him with a frown.

_'Well, isn't it Mouri-leave-your-ass-behind-San'._

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Shinichi turned back around and opened the door. Even though he could hear Ran calling him, he didn't bother to look back.

_'It would be a waste of my time.'_

Looking for all his worth like the president of the world, Shinichi strolled down the side walk with a sway. Obviously he wasn't drunk. Nope, not at all!

"Shinichi!"

Shinichi looked back to see Ran walking fastly towards him. Trying to turn back around fastly, it in turn made Shinichi way more dizzy then before; causing him to fall against the window of a jewelry store.

"Shinichi! Are you okay?!"

Feeling gently, yet rough hands pick him up, Shinichi groaned and looked up at Ran; only to see he concerned frown looking back at him. Pushing himself away once he was standing, Shinichi turned his back to Ran, hiding his face from her sight so she wouldn't see him grimacing in pain.

"Ugh. Yes Mouri-San, I'm fine. Thank you ever so much for your concern." Shinichi barked out.

_'Can't she just go away? Go to that Eisuke boy who is in love with her? It's not like I'm all that important to her since she left me..'_

"S-Shinichi.. Why are you so cold to me?" Ran asked quietly with a every growing frown.

Walking away slowly, Shinichi looked at Ran over his shoulder and tsked.

"Well, Mouri-San, it's simple. I'm a grumpy drunk who is not wanting to talk to anyone who leaves him." Shinichi shot back, not stopping when Ran gasped in shock; hurt by his blunt words.

_'It's rude, but right now I could care less. I just want to go to sleep.'_

Walking forward to what he guessed was in the way to his home, Shinichi summoned his great detective brain to help him remember how to get him home. Wrapping his arms around himself, Shinichi hugged the building walls.

With rain beginning to fall, Shinichi silently cursed, and held himself tighter; every now and then tripping over the flat sidewalk.

Hearing police sirens and the yells of one Nakamouri-Keibu, Shinichi quietly laughed at the choice of fate.

The night he gets himself drunk stupid, KID is having a heist in Beika.

Not bothering to check how the heist is going, Shinichi continued down the cold, wet streets.

_'Really? The night I don't have a ride, it's raining. Well that's fucking great.'_

Grumbling to himself and taking a turn onto his street, Shinichi looked up to his house to blanch with dread. His lights were on.

_'I left them on? Jesus, that's going to take money out of my wallet..'_

Muttering to himself, Shinichi hustled to his door and fumbled with the lock for a bit before the door opened. Sighing upon entry, Shinichi began striping on the way up to his room, leaving his clothes scattered on the stairs and entry way.

Upon reaching his bedroom door, all Shinichi had on was his boxers and very wet hair. Pushing his room door open, Shinichi blanched at the sight before him.

There was Kid, in a pair of Shinichi's sweats, looking very warm and dry, in front of Shinichi's dresser, looking at a photo of Shinichi as a little kid.

_'Oh, it's Kid. Kid in warm clothes.. Warm.. Bed..'_

Not even bothering to let KID know of his presence, Shinichi walked over behind and hugged KID waist from behind; all the while dragging him to his own bed.

Flinching in surprise and having no idea of who is dragging him, KID tried to attack his captor, only to be flung on Shinichi's bed, then for a Shinichi to be flopped onto him.

Blinking in surprise, Kid just stared at Shinichi, who was cuddling Kid's chest, blushing.

"Umm, Tantei-Kun?" Kid called out softly, in case Shinichi freaked out or something.

Looking up at Kid with half lidded eyes, Shinichi straddled Kid and put his nose into Kid's neck and sighed.

"Yes, Kid?" Shinichi whispered, stroking Kid's sides.

"Um, what are you doing to me, exactly?" Kid asked as his body shivered.

"Mmm. I'm warming myself up. You're in my clothes, and I never realized how good you smell, Kaito."

Flinching when his real name was said by Shinichi, Kaito stilled as Shinichi began to sink further into Kaito.

"Kudou, are you... okay?" Kaito shivered as Shinichi licked Kaito's cheek.

"Mm. Yes, I just drank a little at the bar~. Nothing much." Shinichi sighed in Kaito's neck, laying fully down into Kaito; pulling his blanket over the two of them.

Having settled into Kaito, Shinichi raised his head a little to look Kaito in the eye and smirked.

"Why are you at my house, Kai~to?" Shinichi purred with a easy wink.

Looking at the drunkard, Kaito shook his head and relaxed finally into Shinichi's bed.

"I already missed the bus back home, and you're the only person I know who won't turn me in on sight.. Besides my fans, but they might do something to me.." Kaito laughed nervously.

"Hmm. I see. Well, goodnight Kaito~! And I expect you to take responsibility tomorrow~!"

_'...What is he talking about...?'_

**A/N:**

**Here is another update for my lovelies today~! Hope you enjoy this chapter~!**

**Please Review, Dudes~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter. 3**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I would own them?**

Okay, Shinichi is being _really_ weird. As in like, _super, ridiculously _weird.

Last night when Kaito had came to Shinichi's house to avoid being caught by the police, Shinichi had practically molested him and then forced him to sleep with him. Erh, not in that way. As in actually sleeping. What else would he mean..?

And now Shinichi is asleep on Kaito.

_Well fuck me._

Blushing every shade of red possible, Kaito tried to move Shinichi, but it was to no avail.

_Why did Shinichi have to fall asleep on me? Now I can't even get up to… help myself._

Trying again to get Shinichi off, Kaito began to push on Shinichi's hips and was startled when Shinichi moaned.

Jumping from the sound, Kaito flushed even more so. His body began to… _react_ to that sound.

_Did Shinichi just- just __**moan**__?! _

Trying again only caused Shinichi to moan again, but even louder.

_Oh fuck. Shinichi, stop making that noise!_

"Shin-Shinichi?" Kaito called quietly, trying to not startle him.

Groaning in his sleep, Shinichi snuggled closer to Kaito's chest, which seemed impossible. Opening his eyes a little bit, Shinichi looked Kaito in the eyes and groaned again, face-planting on his chest.

"Kaito, why are you in my bed?" Shinichi mumbled, sitting up as much as he could.

Coughing awkwardly, Kaito looked at Shinichi and sighed.

"Well, Tantei-Kun, you sort of pushed me down on your bed and fell asleep on top of me. And I couldn't really get out from underneath you without.. And how did you know my name?"

Looking at Kaito for a moment, Shinichi sighed and layed back down on Kaito, making Kaito let out a startled yelp of surprised.

"Well, lets just say that I did some research on you and the original Kaitou KID… I didn't know that you were in the same class as Hakuba Saguru. That must have been troubling for a thief, huh? Always having to hide your identity.. That must have been hard for you, I could wander to guess."

Looking at Shinichi with a quirked eyebrow, Kaito gave a nod and let Shinichi lie there for a moment before inquiring.

"Why are you still on me, Tantei-Kun?"

Giving a sigh, Shinichi propped his head on a hand so he could look Kaito in the eyes.

"Well I have a massive headache, and I don't really give a damn what you say. I. AM. TIRED. BITCH!"

Laughing at Shinichi's hangover induced attitude, Kaito rolled them both together so that Kaito was on top of Shinichi, pinning him down.

Bending down so that his mouth was by Shinichi's ear, Kaito breathed heavily and whispered huskily into it; smirking all the while.

"Are you sure that is the only reason, Shinichi?"

Shivering at the proximity, Shinichi gasped and grasped the bed, inhaling Kaito's sent.

_Damn… If he didn't smell so good I bet I could actually think clearly… and not about Kaito and his… body parts and what he could do with them.._

"K-Kaito…. What do y-you mean?" Shinichi whispered, trying not to moan as Kaito's hand began to wonder his sides and play with his navel and chest, licking his collar bone. That was a _really_ good spot.

"Oh, I mean it exactly as it sounds. Not only do you pin me for a whole night, you also moan every time I touch you. You can't do that to someone and expect them not to react like how I am now, Shinichi~ Can't you feel me, Shinichi?" Kaito mumbled, grinding himself against Shinichi, causing the both of them to moan and groan loudly.

Looking at Kaito as seriously as he could without moaning out in pleasure, Shinichi tried to give a stink eye, which was no doubt hard since Shinichi was kind of in the middle of moaning his brains out.

"Kaito - AH - What are you doing? We barely even know each oth- ahh!"

Right at said moment, Kaito dug his hips hard into Shinichi's lower regions, causing Shinichi to scream out with an arch of his back.

"What do you mean, Shinichi? We've known each other since we were 16. We are now 21; legal adults. That means we have known each other for some odd five years. That's not barely knowing each other. And I've got to say; we meet each other at night time when nobody else can see use. Mine as well be doing this instead of waiting for each other to admit our feelings, nh? And you caused this… _problem._ So you should be the one to fix it."

Gasping as Kaito moved, Shinichi tossed his head back and moaned loudly.

Seeing Shinichi like this, Kaito growled and started undoing their clothes.

_Damn Shinichi…. I'm losing my mind with you making those noises.. What are you doing to me Shinichi?_

Getting off their clothes, Kaito looked over Shinichi's body in awe.

He was beautiful, if not on the skinny side. His body was amazingly built, with all the right muscles in all the right places. No doubt that they were from soccer and all the tricks he does as a detective for Tokyo. You wouldn't think that one district could have so many criminals..

Seeing Kaito look at him like that, Shinichi couldn't help but shudder. Kaito was looking at him like _that_ and God help him, he was going to explode! Kaito's eyes were half-lidded and he was smirking that crooked smirk which made him melt 1,000 times over.

_Kaito….. oh god, Kaito…._

**A/N:**

_**Hello, my lovelies~!**_

_**I decided to update this too today~!~! And plus this is a fun story to work on XD It just *sighs* has **__so _ _**much potential! And I can make it go ANYWHERE~~~**_

_**I know that this is a short chapter, but I reallyyyyy bad wanted to update this one since everyone seemed to enjoy it so much XD**_

_**Please review, dudes~!**_

_**And see you next illusion~! **_


End file.
